


Mixing Of Minds

by LokisMiniNinja



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Eventual Hook Up, F/M, Getting To Know You.., Holy smut, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki gets Dramatic, Lokilicious Time, Not Yet., Oh Death, Sex, Smut, Strange Shit, messing around with Avengers, popping of ones cherry, yes there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisMiniNinja/pseuds/LokisMiniNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok sorry I'm shit. But I do love writing, and I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Day-Trip Escalates Rapidly

London has its problems, today's problem, everyone going mayhem over some crazy ass weather in New Mexico, America. Yes people were freaking out over a silly weather situ, in a country that is separated from us by thousands of gallons of water. But that's us Brits, we love a complaint over some weather.

They mentioned crazy thunder, a huge crater, with a huge hammer in the middle, and well, general oddness. Now, when separated by fuck loads of water, you'd imagine us civilised Brits would make some comment, before going about our daily business of tea drinking, doing something in MI6, or playing tennis, or whatever...But no. Not today. Today there were protesters complaining about global warming causing the 'satellite hammer' to crash.. as if global warming put a hammer in a crater.. some were saying it was aliens, and the good ol' church goers were having a great time arguing with the scientists over the idea God had put it there. Was is pollution that put a hammer in a crater? Or had God put a hammer there?

Either way, things were going nuts. Nuts like I had never seen it. Squirrels would be having a field day, it was so nuts. So what do you do as a family?

Oh wait, I haven't actually introduced myself. Francesca, 18, (17 at this time, so if it gets confusing at first, it's because it was last year.. So uh.. Try and stick around..) (oh and uh, I'll tell you when it's modern day, don't worry you don't have long..) I like art, books, films, sleeping, eating, blogging, wearing lazy clothes, dressing up nicely as well, Tae Kwon Do and occasionally doing girly things like nail painting and make up. I had two sisters, parents and that's it.

What was I saying? Oh yeh, what do you do as a family? Stick together, which is what we did. But when England riots, we throw bottle bombs, attack police officers, overcrowd a local Tesco or Co-Op. .. that kinda stuff. Now it may be nothing on other countries, but we liked to think we knew how to riot.. that's all I'm saying..

As I said, we tried to stick together. But rioters were everywhere and people just trying to have a nice day were getting hit, punched, bottled.. whatever. Over some stupid hammer, like seriously? Guys? You really wanna do this? And that's how I got separated. Annoyingly. I could see my family, all eventually breaking apart. But over the loudness, I heard my dad shout something about trying to get to one place, the station, and once we were all safe, we'd go home. Only one hour in, and we're already heading home.

I could see my destination, any other day, it would require crossing a road. On that day, it was hundreds of protesters, police, cars, abandoned, some on fire. So I backed away, and I thought of the roads surrounding. Head down one street, do some side stepping, down some steps and it should all be ok. But my family just kept on heading to the station. Past the flaming cars, lorries, whatever. I kept going, pushing, fighting my way through the crowd that was dragging me back towards the cars. The vans, the flames. I heard a riot van and a few other sirens, zooming into the scene of action. I heard crashes, and cries. But I didn't turn around. I heard the sound of bones being broken due to the crash, and screams, but I didn't turn.

But the loud BOOM. The flame licking my running feet. That caused me to unintentionally fall, but eventually turn around. Turn around at the sea if legs. Bloody legs, smoky legs, burning legs. Burning bodies. Screaming bodies. Silent bodies. Some arse threw a homemade grenade into a flaming car, next to the riot van. And the police van. And the whole army of petrol bombed cars. All ready and dangerous. And people died. And that turned me around. The smoke, the deafening and blinding smoke, it didn't help when trying to remember which way I wanted to go.. But it was the green aurora around that really puzzled me. Why green? But it vanished as quickly as the lives. And instead of heading to the station, I ran to find my family. And I found them.

Parts of them.

I looked around at my family. Well at least, the remains of them. My parent’s in a deep embrace, my father looking like he was dragging my mother through, well his hand looked like that.. My sisters, well.. They weren’t so lucky in their last moments.

I could smell my own sisters’ burning flesh fill my nostrils. Their blood now mixing with others, as bodies now didn’t match, but were an array of stained clothes and old memories. Muscle and limb mixed and combined. I froze and was impressed how I didn’t empty my croissant & tea filled belly onto the victims; I just looked up instead and saw a stranger poking the bodies around with some form of cane.

Their hair was dark, with a lithe frame, but I couldn’t say much more. But what was weirder, was that they weren’t unnerved, scarred, disgusted. They weren’t even bothered. More like poking burnt red autumn leafs, than burnt flesh. I wanted to call out to them, ask them what they were doing, to get them to call for help, to get them to prove they weren’t just a figure of my imagination. And I wished it was. I wished it all was. But it wasn’t.

I sat there for god knows how long. Just rearranging my family, finding their pieces, shifting other bodies aside to remake the four of them. Sick I know, but I was so out of it, I could have been making a cake.. I heard fresh sirens, I heard the other survivors calling out to each other, and I just sat there.

People with gas masks came over to give me fresh oxygen, I tried to turn them down. I wanted to feel the burn of the smoke, I wanted it to harm me. I was alone, with no one. Eventually I burst into a fit of giggles, the police having put an orange shock blanket around me, I couldn’t help but wait for some Lestrade figure walk over, with Sherlock out-witting him at every turn. It never happened, but I think it was my way of coping. The giggles turned into hysterics. Hysterics turned into heavy sobbing. Which turned into heaving. And vomiting. With a nice paramedic “Big breaths now, everything’s safe, I’m Greg” figure rubbing my back as he tried to get me to speak in some form of sentence. And I told my story. Even with freaky figure. Greg just rubbed my back soothingly and gave a police officer “Hanson, Sergeant Sam Hanson” a look of ‘guys, we’ve got a loony’ before a series of apologetic smiles and a swift car journey to the police station.

Part of me really wanted to play up to the madness, and claim I did the whole bomb thing, just so they may put me to jail or give me the death penalty. But that would be pretty extreme for 17 year old. “did you see your family before the bomb went off?” they asked. I mean, my family has just been blown to smithereens, can’t I have a minute? Like how about offering me some tea? Or a biscuit? Or maybe just let me have a lie down? Their behaviour was certainly making me want to go all mental on them, but I thought of my family, and maybe how it’s just best to do as they say and try and live for them.

So with the questions answered, the tests completed, because yes, they did question my mental health.. Hardly surprising.. They sent me packing, informing me that someone will come to talk to me about my home, my future and the funeral plans. But how I mustn’t leave the country, or the area, which is kinda hard saying I live 100+ miles away.. But I just gave the address and left.

I was met at home by the local police, he apologised for what had happened, but I couldn't concentrate, because over his shoulder I looked into the tunnel of the bridge and saw the same dark figure again, this time just watching me. But he disappeared as the train wizzed through like he was a mere shadow. It was chilling, I felt the grim reaper was following me around, disappointed that I hadn’t joined my family, or maybe a guardian angel checking I was safe. I didn’t know. And to be frank, I couldn’t care. At the time I didn’t, so I went home to where I was met by an overwhelming sense of loneliness.

Each room felt like the zest had been zapped from it, it’s like all form of life had been taken. I stroked surfaces, led in beds that were never mine, put on clothes too big for me, sprayed perfumes just as a memory. And the next few weeks blurred. I had organised a funeral for each family, cremated and ashes to be spread when I was ready. Which I wasn’t. I was always known for being independent, resourceful, organised. Not now. I put all the services into one big one. Having all familar faces there. I had been here for the funerals of grandparents and my aunty. The only living relations being in Australia. Everyone wept, hugged, encouraged and soothed me, but I was hollow. And just stood throughout, not shedding a tear, just letting them rest in my eyes. I returned to school. I became withdrawn, and didn’t know what to do. I continued to learn to drive, using all the money that had been transferred into my account, and I mean all the money. Savings, debit, salaries the lot. It was horrible and felt wrong, but I couldn’t just let my life stop short. And I passed, I sold the two cars we owned, not sure what use they were to me. I went to school, sometimes I’d get a phone call from someone, trying to cheer me up but it didn’t help.

I continued to play piano, I was no professional. Grade 1 at age 10, never done any other gradings and now played for fun. I continued with my martials arts, as I was nearly black belt so that was something. But as school came to close, and doing my exams, I decided to cross the rivers and move to America. I sold the house, which hurt, and ached, and caused me to break down multiple times; and I sold some stuff in it. I kept bed linen, as I had managed to find a flat share in New York, with a room with a double bed, so might as well.. And other bits and pieces I decided to keep.

Obviously photos, DVDs, a laptop, certain memorabilia, and got my grades and left%. Which brings us up to.. well now? I guess. I sat at the airport, waiting for my gate to be called, with an ongoing sense of being watched. Which isn’t comfortable. Like seriously, who’d want to watch a moping girl? I don’t know, but it made me.. at ease.. it wasnt like I was freaking out, just midly confused. I browsed through the shops, not really knowing what else to do, and to a gentle stroll to my gate, last minute as it was only me.. and went to the bus as ‘speedy boarding’ was called.

Anyone who has used speedy boarding before knows that the speedier part being you choose where you stand on the bus, like that’s going to make it quicker.. The eight hour flight to New York wasn’t too horrendous. I just watched films that they had on offer in first class. I’d never been on first class but hell, why not. I mean, it meant I didn’t have to have strangers up in my grill if I wanted to cry and sob or have yet another mental breakdown in front of them. I could be alone. As I always had been, even with my family I couldn’t help but sometimes feel.. out of sorts. When we last went on a family holiday to Devon, my sisters brought their boyfriends. Me not having one just made me feel like a third wheeler. And there was my parents who had been married for 31 years, so that didnt help. Either way, I’m guess I’m saying travelling alone or being left with my own thoughts didn’t bother me, now don’t get me wrong, I’d love to have someone for myself, but being alone was also ok..

Half way through the flight, as dinner was served, we had some turbulence. Now, I know your thinking, ok fab, lets move on, but this turbulence was..weird. Like as if god was up there, shaking the clouds like some scruffy dog of whom he was giving a nice rub too. An odd simile I admit, but it felt like we were being ruffled. Until the lightening. That’s when people started freaking out, and I just admired the view. The whole sky was pitch black, with these impressive streaks lighting up the sea below us, it was really quite magnificent. Few hours later, we landed. To hail, and winds, and a lot of messed up hair-does. I was met at the arrivals by some guy with my name on a board, I just awkwardly walked up to him, gave him some of my luggage before we walked to his taxi. He was friendly enough, and wanted a back story, so I just said how a bad past made me want to change my life.. I mean, there’s nothing quite like “my parents and sisters died in some tragic bomb fire, whilst I watched people burn to death as I rearranged my family, before being questioned by the police to then sell the majority of my belongings” to really put a full stop onto a conversation.


	2. Home, Okayish Home.

I walked into my new apart- OUR new apartment. I've got to remember that, I have a flat mate, yet to be introduced..  
The apartment is on one level, so just a kitchen area with one of those kitchen bars/ island thingys on the right, with a bedroom door in the corner by the fridge. Then a step down, on the left hand side when walking in, into a area with sofas and a decent sized tv.. It only has a DVD player, along with a sky box, so I kinda presumed it was a girl living here. In the corner was another bedroom door. As you immediately walked into the flat, there was a bathroom to your right, that had a washing machine in. I've probably put this order of whereabouts in a stupid way, but hopefully you'll understand the layout.

Now for finding my new flat mate. Well, I could definitely hear her, her awkward sounding groans. I looked directly at the bedroom door by the fridge. That's where the sound was coming from. Oh god. I could hear a guys voice going 'fuck... Fuck..' Along with a girls weird 'unnnggghhh'.  
Now, I've never had sex, but I can make a clear guess of what it sounds like. That along with the sound of a bed that was begging to be replaced. A kinda sad squeak that says it's had its days of fun, and would like to retire. I wasn't quite sure what to do, like should I just walk in like "Hey new friend, I'm your flat mate, but please, continue.. I'll just wait outside" or do I linger outside in the corridor for a few minutes then act as if I've only just arrived?

Oh wait too late. I look at the door as the handle starts to turn, wow finished so soon? A guy walks in with just some casual jogging bottoms on, about to put his t-shirt on. He's followed by some blonde girl in her pants and an oversized t-shirt.  
"Sorry Sarah, but I gotta dash. I-" the guy just stopped mid walk as he saw me. Standing there with a smile on my face, I stopped smiling immediately in case it looked creepy.  
The poor girl- Sarah? Walked into his shoulders..  
"Shaun what are you- oh?" She looked at me, went pink before acting like she was completely cool with everything. Her cheeks still giving away her slight embarrassment.  
"Are you my new roomie?" She asked, whilst looking at my luggage.  
No you idiot, I'm from Clarks Home Security, just to let you know, you need to get some better security because I just broke in. OF COURSE IM YOUR FUCKING ROOMIE.  
"Uh, yeh I am.. I'm.. Uh.. Francesca. Pleasure" Francesca for god sake finish your sentence, don't act like you're pointing out their last activity- "To meet you, that is.. Pleasure to meet you"  
"I didn't realise you were British? I was just told I had a new roomie.."  
Oh because my Britishness effects our whole relationship..  
"Uh yeh. I've actually just flown over so.. I uh.. Could do with a nap, actually.. I mean.. If you don't mind showing me where my room is?"  
This Shaun kid just stared at me, looking me up and down, almost checking me out. Hey dude you were fucking her just a second a go, choose a wench and stick with her. But not me so stick with Sarah.  
"Shaun, give us a sec, I'll see you out-"  
"It's fine, I'm gone anyway. I'll keep in touch.."  
Keep in touch? Surely boyfriends and girlfriends- fuck, if they're just FWB.. I shudder at the thought of randomly doing a stranger. Really not my style. Well I mean, I don't think it's my style.  
Shaun walked out like he was just popping in a shop, rather than a home.. Or a girls legs..  
She stared casually after him.  
"So anyway.." I started, "your Sarah, right?"  
"Yeh, Sarah.. Your rooms down there. Settle yourself in and I'll see you around"  
She stalked back into her room without another word.  
Wow ok. Hello, and thanks for the welcoming conversation.

\-----

First night in my new bed was weird, it was alien feeling. New surroundings, new smells, new culture, new people. Before I had gone into my room for the night, another guy appeared after Sarah left her room in tears, they had a quick embrace before she dragged him into her room. The noises continued again. I really couldn't tell if she was being cheap, or just couldn't decide.  
My room was square, a blank wall to the back of the double bed, which faced out onto two windows, which of those faced out onto the opposite side of the street. As you walked in and turned left, I had a mini en suite. A wardrobe with mirrors for doors opposite that, and between the two windows, a writing desk, or maybe like a pampering thing.. Whatever tickles your fancy..

I led in my bed, unsure what to do. Or think. I started my new job tomorrow, at Abercrombie. I had little practice in retail before, like barely any. But I had done stuff that had impressed them enough. Especially at 5'3, and just over 8st 3lb, I may have been to short or curvy, but apparently not. I knew I should rest, but I got up and pulled back one of th curtains. Across the street, into the opposite buildings I saw a pair of dazzling green eyes, just watching, observing in the shadows. The eyes then turned red and disappeared. Like actual red, and grew. And I mean grew as in, as if the person stood up.. So the height is.. Yeh you get the idea..  
I knew I had started seeing things, so I climbed back into bed. Confused at Mr Technicolour eyes, rubbed my own, and collapsed. Exhausted.

\----

I woke too early to the feeling of a cold chill over my leg, almost a caress, but a bit too nippy. I glanced at my phone. 2:37am. Thank god I still had plenty of time to sleep.

Second time around, I looked to the corner of the room and saw those eyes again. Red. The room was arctic. And I felt like I was covered in goosebumps. The figure was huge. 6'7, 6'8? And positioned itself cleverly in front of the curtains so it made a silhouette.  
All I could hear was our matching breathing. I could see my own breathe in front of me. I was sat up in bed at this point. My cotton lace vest & shorts combo feeling useless at this point, I was so cold. But I didn't move, I just stared.  
I slowly moved, keeping my eyes on the red pair that watched back. We didn't break contact once. It was chilling. I was terrified. Everything felt electric. One thing that did strike me, yes we could hear each others breathing, and I could see mine, but I couldn't see his.. Or theirs. It was as if the cold had no effect. I heard the smirk in a voice as a pair of lips were licked.  
As I reached the end of my bed, I leaned forward to grab some form of material. This time, in the position I was in, the eyes were basically looking down at me. I was impressed I hadn't screamed, but the figure I saw before me, I kinda recognised. From where, god knows.  
 _Hello Francesca_ a voice echoed loudly through my head. I gasped and pulled at the material, and it vanished in my hand, the whole figure did like smoke.

As for me? I accidentally grabbed the chair back and fell face forward onto the floor, bringing the chair with me. Huffing, I stood up and pulled back my curtain to reveal a dewy Thursday morning. I was temporarily blinded, and felt the room warm up.  
I just threw my clothes off of me, climbed into the shower before getting ready for my first day at work.  
This was going to be interesting. 


	3. Another Day, Another Dawn

**\--LOKI'S POV--**

I watched her parted lips breathe that cool air out, her soft hand reaching for my robes, I couldn't help but mock her innocence. But then I felt the flicker of heat against my spine that reminded me where I truly was, ripping me from my mental teleportation to the dark depths of the caves-

"Oh what romance you search for, seeking the darkness for some mere mortal to play with? You truly _are_ lost, aren't you?" Thanos spoke bitterly, mockingly, loving each ounce of pain he put upon me.

"You're mistaken, she is the ally I speak of, the child with a mind so wretched she could destroy worlds" I lied, yet partially true. Her mind was corrupt, but that may be because her family was ripped from her, alike their flesh being ripped from their bones. I admit, I was rather angered that day, but Thanos wanted proof of my desire to destroy. I couldn't help the need to watch this strange creature grow from her misfortunes.  
My arms ached as they were tied behind my back, wrists attached to ankles, my spine bending awkwardly. The fire based behind me wasn't close enough to even singe, but so hot, and close enough for it to be maddening. And oh was I mad. Mad as this torture I was going under every day.  
'Twas the on going reminder of my true form, my Jotun form, that caused me to ache so much, to feel the bite of the fires feathery touch. 

"Is she ready to help? Is she willing to betray her own? I must say I find it most peculiar for you, Odinson, to take help from a measly human.."  
"I AM NOT ODINSON. I have never been and I never. Will. Be." I spat at him, emphasising how his mockery won't startle me. I could feel the heat intensifying.  
It seems a millennia that me and Tho- Him were speaking, laughing. Now I couldn't wait to laugh at him. With hi- NO. Never again with him. Surely not. But yes, let him show oh precious father what monstrosities his so-called-son could really do.  
And now my lie of this mortal child must become true in order to be removed from this heat, finally. I care not for her, but for my victory, my recovery, my rebirth into the world where I will be King.

"You know the Chitauri are expecting a great battle?"  
"Yes"  
"I hope, Laufeyson, you shall provide them with blood. And war." 

He started his daily mad ramblings about bitterness and power again, it was like when I used to watch Tho- Him practice his speeches when trying to seduce Lady Sif.  
They were amusing, but you had to encourage them.  
I admired my surroundings, admired being the wrong term for the black abyss I had admired for all these months. I focused on the darkness, the stars within the darkness, I looked at their dwindling beauty. And I looked down to my knees, aching to be relieved of their duty. I heard the screams of the abyss, creatures lost and found over all realms, waiting to strike or to be left alone to die.  
I felt the dried blood cracked around my eyes heat against the flame.  
And then I felt a true burn across my shoulders.  
Greater then the pain of disembowlment, before using æsir to recreate ones form. More painful than the design of a Jotun being buried deep into my skin with a knife designed to kill the darkest of demons. More painful than falling into an abyss, with no sight or hearing. Just sensation. Hours and hours of tickling, trickling, pricking, pinching before landing into the arms of Thanos and his grand scheme. 

The pain? The ropes holding me together being burnt down with the flame that's kept me company all this time. The flame that has softly singed and maddened me just slowly releasing me from this nightmare.  
I turned my head to look at Thanos, trying to keep my face impassive when inside I felt pleasure and delight and this mad bitterness that kept me fighting. 

"Prepare her".

**\-- FRANS POV--**

"Can I help anyone?" I asked kindly as I ringed through the, what appeared to be, final customer. One month done, working and living in America. I looked at the clock on the till, it read 12 o clock. So my lunch should be in 2 hours time. Brilliant.. I really wanted to get away. Just for an hour, just 15 minutes would be fab.  
Mr Technicoloured Eyes hadn't turned up for a while, and it actually bothered me. I kinda wanted to talk to him. One night I had gone onto the roof of the flat, to get away from the sex noises, and I looked up and I swear I could feel those _eyes_. Like really! 

What dragged me out of my reverie was a loud crash outside. My mind instantly flashed to the scene of London and part of me died inside. But I hesitated, and then was mildly confused at the silence. And I'm not talking people not in the shop, I mean the whole street. All you could hear was the dinging of the zebra crossings, a couple of taxis, and now police sirens.  
I looked to my work colleague Jaz who went straight outside, along with everyone else. I heard a shout from the street.  
"FRRRAAANNCCEEESSSCAAAA??? Come out, oh dear one. Come on.. I know you're there" the final word 'there' was almost sung, but laced with sneers and madness.  
I stood still. Francesca? But not me, surely..  
"Yes dear quim, I mean you."  
Well excuse you Mr Man in My Head. I started to walk slowly out, and was shocked by what I saw. The four lanes were clear, people created a long rectangle around the cracked road, smoke trailing into the air. People were murmuring about who he was, who was Francesca, where did he come from?  
I just joined the back, looking around. Waiting for a Francesca that wasn't me.  
Two police men approached him with guns aimed, he give a simple smile before he simply pushed out a hand and they flew 60ft into he air. People screamed, others just waited.  
I felt a prickling at the back of my head, eyes staring into me.

"Hello Francesca, I know where you are. Just make this easier for us both and step out."  
Jaz turned around and looked directly at me, then so did my other coworkers. Then people started to realise that I was a Francesca and started to back away. And yet too afraid to go onto the road and so merely gave exaggerated glances.  
Was it actually me?  
"Stop questioning, pet, come forward."  
Well hey ho, let's just make an idiot of myself and step forward, pretend it could be me and allow myself to be catapulted 70ft or so..  
"Oh child I'll not fling thee, just merely take you away"  
Ok this was a bad idea.  
"Don't make me come search for you"  
I popped my head around to get a better look, then our eyes locked.  
Mr Technicolour himself. In, well by looks of it some form of battle gear you get at comic con, but apparently not.  
Keeping his eyes on me, his voice went quieter, yet everyone could hear him as if he was next to every single one of us.  
He raised his hand to me.  
"Just step out"  
No. No no no surely not me.  
"Come"  
No, I said defiantly in my head, in really life I was frozen to my spot in the ground.  
"I said come" he said, a threatening whisper that chilled me.  
I broke away from the crowd, pushed through and onto the road. Centre of all four lanes. We were around 200m away from each other. He looked me up and down before giving a smirk, and smirk that reeked of power. And an uneasy truth.  
"Come" again deadly quiet, yet as if he whispered it into my ear.  
I bit my lip and walked forward, people were gasping, as if I had denied that I had known him before finally admitting it. But I didn't, well I mean he was Mr Technicolour. 

He slowly, painfully slow, stalked towards me, and when I was at my halfway point I waited for him. Everyone was watching us.  
He was as tall as I remembered. Actually shorter, by about 4 inches. I wondered where that 4 inches went, and I quickly glanced at his crotch. Yep, they definitely went there.  
My faced instantly snapped up as his finger grazed my cheek.  
"Oh petal, what a trip I have for you"  
"What?"  
I breathed and looked around. All the spectators watching like we were on some film set waiting for someone to shout "it's a wrap!" Or "cut and go again".  
But there was nothing.  
His thumb brushed over my lips.  
"I wonder what devilish words creep over these plump lips" he whispered. God I hope no one heard that..  
"Who are you?"  
"Later child." 

And like that my hand was grasped, the skyline blurred, people screamed and the sirens continued. I felt like I was being warped into darkness, blinding and deafening; before I landed somewhere.  
Somewhere freezing.

I got off of my fallen and now rather sore arse and stared straight at Me Technicolour.  
"Ok. Who the fuck are you? And where on Earth are we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry I'm shit. But I do love writing, and I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it.


	4. The Dying Moon of Sass

**\--LOKI'S POV--**

"Ok. Who the fuck are you? And where on Earth are we?"  
Time to play this Midgardian, time to show my strengths, my power over her, show her where she truly belongs. "Who? Who is a simple question. I am Loki, of Asgard & I-"  
"Loki? What kind of name is Loki?" She looked at me quizzically, as if I was lying. I may be the God of Tricks, but my name was the only real truth.  
"It is a name of Kings" I sneered, allowing my tall frame to tower over her pathetic height. Oh yes, I had a rather lovely view from this height, I could see all the curves down her-

 **SLAP** "Excuse you". My cheek had just received a decent backhand. Small _and_ feisty. I liked her. I slowly turned my eyes down to that small, glowing, raging face. I merely cocked my eyebrow at her attempt.  
"And what was that for?" I asked with a humorous mockery, I wanted to see her blush with embarrassment.  
"Well I'm sorry that I don't want my boobs to be stared at by some stranger. I mean it's not like it's a nice thing to do, just check out some girl that you happened to ABDUCT." "Well I didn't complain when you stared at my loins, did I?" I smirked, she had blushed beautifully, furiously. I couldn't wait to make her blush further.  
"Well I had merely admired how you had shrunk since I had last seen you, _stalking_ me, watching me sleep. I know it's been you. I don't know how, but I do."  
"And my change in form made you 'check out' my loins for what reason?" I wanted to play games with her. She had stopped blushing. I was rather disappointed.  
"Well I was intrigued on where those extra inches had gone" she had said with defiance before turning away and started to walk off. I looked after her in confusion.  
"Where _are_ you going?"  
She spun around.  
"I don't know" she admitted. "You never told me where we are, what we're doing here. OR the reason why you abducted me.." She had sternly walked back, she walked with purpose, I smirked at this behaviour. She acted as if she were in control, as if she knew what she was doing; she was yet to be shown the madness that lay ahead.  
Her arms were folded expectantly.  
"Where? Where is the intriguing question" she had rolled her eyes.  
"What?"  
"No no, carry on, I didn't realise we were playing 20 questions.."  
"There is a game where you ask 20 questions?"  
"I thought we were playing it.." I could easily read how she was being sarcastic. But I was interested in this questions 20 that she was talking about, I'm sure I could've had more fun winding up Thor if I had known this game.  
"You were saying?"  
" _Where_ we are is the mind boggling question-"  
"Oh so it's no longer intriguing?"  
"Will you let me finish" I seethed, I was going to lose my patience, and she could tell, because her lips quipped up at the side. It was a rather sweet movement and I couldn't help but mirror the action. She smiled further at the game we were playing. I instantly went stern.  
"We are on one of the dying moons of Jotunheim." I purred with with power, waiting for her to be shocked, to bow down to my superior powers of traveling through such vortexes.  
She just looked around. Before looking back at me and bursting into hysterical laughter.  
She was laughing for about two minutes before I had to stop her.  
" **ENOUGH** " she had stopped laughing, but covered her mouth to hide the continuing giggles.  
"I'm sorry, but Jotunheim? Sounds like a place in Germany." I growled menacingly, annoyed at her mockery, and annoyed about this unknown place of Germany. I turned, trying to find the path that would lead to the hidden fortress using the stars.  
"Ok, so we're on a dying moon. But why did you take me" . She was getting angry, "why take me when all I wanted to do was start afresh in a new environment"  
"Maintain this anger Francesca, I'll need it"  
"Need it? Need it for what? All I have done in this life is be a mat for everyone, everyone uses me and gives nothing in return, but do I complain? No, I don't even bat an eyelid. And you think it's ok to just take me?"  
"This anger will give you great power.."  
"POWER? POWER TO DO WHAT? TO FINALLY BE TREATED WITH RESPECT?"  
She was going into a full rant, anger running through her blood like a poison. Filling her slowly, and the best part was that I hadn't even used any æsir to make her angry, to change her mood. This was all internal.

**\--FRAN'S POV--**

God I was so mad. I could barely breath because I was ranting and raging so much. Another person wanting to use me for another reason. I never once complained, but maybe I should.  
I paused for a second. "Listen Loki, stop playing games." He looked taken back. "Stop whatever game you want to play and be straight with me. I'm guessing I'm a billion miles away from 'home', I'm defenseless, I'm cold, and quite frankly I could do with a cup of tea. Just say your piece and maybe we could come to some agreement".  
He was shocked, that was obvious. As if he wasn't expecting me to be so ready for whatever he had instore.  
"Walk with me"  
"What?"  
"I said WALK with me" he put a pleading stress on walk, like a boyfriend trying to plead with his girlfriend to just go along with something and she was going against it. Bloody hell he was mercurial, one minute it's all Anger, Angst & Cocky, then he's all pleady.  
"Ok, ok. Where to?"  
"What?" I could hear in his breathy tone how he was tired and probably was hoping for an easy ride with me.  
"You know, for a man who is all 'let me take you away, stalk whilst you sleep, anger angst and catapulting people' I'd expect you to be more forceful about taking me on a walk"  
He had the face of a man who was so done.  
"I am a God. And I will rule all of Midgard."  
"Ok, what's your plan?"  
"What?"  
"Well it won't be easy. There are 7 billion people with their own mindset and they're not going to give in to some guy out of World of Warcraft or whatever."  
He looked highly perplexed "Where can I find this Warcraft? I don't think I've heard of that realm.."  
I just looked blankly at him. Was he serious?  
"You know, the computer game?" He just continued to look confused, and yet a look of admonishment. He was looking down at me.  
"Alright idiot-"  
"DO NOT CALL ME IDIOT" He was in my face in one easy stride. Breathing down my skin, staring into my eyes. He breathing was harsh, forceful. At this moment, he reeked of power and madness, it was pouring off of him, and for once, I was actually quite scared. Man he was pissed.  
"Ok, sorry.. Just don't treat me like an idiot, I'm trying to help. You say you wanna rule 'Midgard'- which I'm guessing is earth- and right now I could just put my fingers in my ears and ignore you, or attack you or run away. But no, I'm talking to you face to face, you could at least have the decency to not sneer at me, look down at me, look down my top!"  
He cleared his throat.  
"You have a point" damn straight I have a point. He smirked. Oh god could he read my mind? _I can only slightly read your mind_. Well get out of there.  
"There is an abandoned fortress, not fair from here. It is underground, and protected. We shall walk there, and we can talk." He looked at the ground, his cheeks hollowed inwards as he thought. Damn he had some nice cheekbones.  
"I promise to keep you safe" he looked back at me, eyes sincere and beautifully Blue. I thought they were green?  
I chewed the inside of my mouth, when he walked back to me and softly pulled it away from my teeth and smoothed my cheek with his thumb.  
I looked down and nodded.  
"To the fortress?" He whispered softly. "To the fortress" I replied.


	5. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

He backed away a few steps, increasing our distance before he turned and walked away. It was more of a power walk with the speed he was going. I sighed and tried to wrap my arms around myself, grateful I was wearing leggings- not grateful for my choice of flip flops. I contemplated taking them off, but the ice and snow ahead of me screamed out how that was a shit idea. I looked up back at him to see how he was easily 300 metres away from me, and increasing.

We walked in silence for about 2 hours, and I was so bored. I was still behind and he still checked the stars every now and then. He looked behind to me.

"Are all Midgardians this slow?"

"Are all-" I indicated at his general being "that fast and rude?" He looked bemused, before hurt. 

"I'm not rude" 

"Well you're not kind" I argued back. 

"Now you're being rude"

"Well you abducted me, so you're not in my top list of people who I think are great" I sassed back at him. Smirking as I walked to where he stood. He then gave me a blazing stare, and his nostrils flared as he breathed out.

"You think you're so witty, don't you? Yes I can see it. You think you're clever, you pretend to me that you're confident. You lie to me and to yourself that you're not afraid. Not intimidated. But you can't lie to a Liesmith. Especially not one who is 1082 years old." His tongue darted out and licked his lips, I could see power in his eyes. He stepped forward. "I know the tricks you play, believing you can ease your way around your shyness but you cannot. Look at you, you feed yourself lies everyday, every time you wake you believe you're happy. You believe you're satisfied but I can see right through you, Francesca. I know the pain you feel inside, the anger you feel." His fingers were running along my jaw, as I hid my face from his truth. "You are alone. You are completely alone. And you are pathetic."

He spat out each word with mockery and hatred, and I believed him. I believed that he did know, he had a face of knowledge and eyes that told a million stories. I looked up at him. After all the shit that happened, after everything, that wouldn't normally upset me. But it did. Maybe it was the new situation I was in, or maybe it was because I was cold and really not in the mood to be hurt. I whipped my face from his hand to look away into the on going landscape.

"You will not speak, you shan't utter anything. Do you understand?" His question a deadly whisper. I nodded.

"Am I understood?" 

"Yes." He cocked his eyebrow, not smirking, but expecting. "Yes I understand"

\---------

 

After what seemed like eternity, we came across a change in the landscape. A gaping hole in the floor that seemed to be thin, but at least half a mile long. And very deep.

I cleared my throat. "Uh Loki" he snapped his head to look straight at me, eyes piercing blue and watery. "How are we going to get across?"

"We aren't"

"We're not going to cross?"

"We've arrived. Look" he indicated, slowing his pace to the edge, so close I thought he might fall in. Part of me wanted to push him in, but then that left me on a dying moon (apparently) in the middle of nowhere with no safety or protection. I joined his side and looked down, and I was amazed.  
There was a community. Was being the correct term for a series of channels, bridges, levels and holes that were currently empty, deserted. A cold breeze blew up through the gap and pushed me away from the edge, before a loud animalistic groan echoed throughout these chambers.

"What is this?"

"This is where I shall be training you, where we shall be hatching our plans, and taking over Midgard."

"Did... _Things_ use to live here?" He nodded slowly but gave no further answer. My question had been answered and that was it.  
I looked back over, before my footing being misplaced caused me to stumble, slip, grabbing onto the edge. I was gripping at ragged edges that splintered my fingers, feeling the nothingness below my feet.

"LOKI HELP"

I fell for what seemed like a number of minutes- it wasn't, but my heart beat so quickly it could've been, onto some ground below. My knees felt ripped and bruised, my head was feeling oozy and a pain in my rib told me something didn't go to plan.  
I felt two rough hands hold me and haul me to my feet, grabbing my hair and gripping my head awkwardly backwards. 

"Could you try and walk, quim, I'm losing my patience." He sneered into my face, spit spraying across my lips. 

Naturally the action caused me to lick my lips, realising that I suddenly licked his spit and felt a bit odd. He released my hair, pushing my head forwards at the same time and causing me to hold onto his robe as my head banged.  
He ripped my hand from his clothes, and pushed me forward, before over taking me. 

"Just up ahead." He muttered, walking down some pathway. 

My head ached and I was in no mood to walk any further. Part of me wanted to complain or asked to be carried but he was walking off again, and after not really helping me I wasn't in the mood to bother asking. One side of the pathway was fine, it just had dips in it where the walls curved and there were some entrances. The other side was a sheer drop. I guess if you fell correctly, you'd land onto the level below, if incorrectly you'd plummet for god knows how long into an abyss. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a doorway thing, that led into a cave. It wasn't huge, but it was out of the way and hidden. But it was still cold.

\--------

**LOKIS POV**

I couldn't look at her, not for long at least. Her hair reminded me of Frigga's, golden and soft. And those eyes were hazel and strong. She angered me for one reason and one reason only. She was stronger than me.  
Not physically, no. The quim could be pinned against a wall with ease. But there was a fight in her eyes that made me feel weak, they were honest and good eyes that told me she could hold herself. And that made me want to break her.

**FRANS POV**

I shivered as quietly as I could, not wanting to necessarily be uncared for again by Loki. He walked towards one of the walls and started pulling out furs and skins. Not human skin, as in wolf or whatever. Something warm and soft.  
He threw them onto the floor, nodding at me as if to suggest that I should arrange them. I got onto my knees with a shriek of pain dragging up my legs. I gave a small hiss and paused mid lunge. 

"What's wrong?" I heard him mutter, sounding unbothered.

"It's nothing"

"What is it?"

"I said _nothing_!" Stressing the nothing as I really didn't want any more pathetic huffs and sighs from him. 

I crouched instead, increasing the pain at first until it settled. But my rib, that was sore, and my head was unbearable. It felt as if I had a scratching sensation inside my skull. I saw a bunch of pillows being thrown at me before his feet turned and walked in my direction.

"Can you set something up?" His feet by my side.

"Like a bed, do you mean?" I looked up, feeling almost vulnerable kneeling by him.

He started picking some stone or ice or whatever out of my hair with a wistful look in his eye. They looked watery again, almost as if he may softly cry but he just nodded and continued to caress my head.

"Could I have some light then? So I can see how much space I can work with."

He looked straight into my eyes and chewed the inside of his mouth, searching for something within me. Well I mean that's what it felt like just glaring at me sadly. He then stopped and seemed to stiffen before turning around. I looked back to the furnishings before a _woof_ came from behind me, followed by warmth.  
A gorgeous fire flared leisurely behind me, and I sorted out the things. Fluffy and softer things below to make the ground more comfy, pillows to relax and other bits and pieces as covers. He was suddenly sat cross-legged next to me. 

"Is this ok?" I asked unsure whether he'd approve of my quickly improvised arrangements, luckily he gave a quick glance before staring right back at me with a short nod.

"It will suffice"

I nodded back at him before sitting on the furs and faced the fire, stretching out my legs. I let out a minute whine before another hiss.

"What is wrong? And don't bother lying"

"When I fell I-" I stopped and just looked at my legs, and bare toes for that factor.

"So inappropriately dressed" he ushered under his breath.

"Well I didn't expect to be taken to some winter wonderland. I didn't expect to be take full stop" I exclaimed, then suddenly panicked I had over stepped the line, wherever that line lay.

He just frowned. "Come here, I'll sort that out"

"I thought you couldn't do magic" I whispered quietly, not saying it to be rude or spiteful, but just not wanting to create a fuss.

"This area is protected, I created a barrier so we'd be safe"

"So you knew you'd take someone here?" He looked perplexed, taking my knees in his lap and assessing the damage.

"I knew I was taking _you_ here yes."

"So you knew you'd- ahhhh- abduct me" He had pushed his thumbs into my knees, before a gentle caress with a blue light emanating from his fingers. I was completely awestruck.

"Can you stop using that phrase. And yes I knew,you were the one keen to point out how I _stalked_ you!"

"Tssss- so.. You knew you'd.. Why? I mean why me or why take me? Why here? I'm no one special, I don't know you, you don't know me. I don't get it" 

"Why you?" I nodded confused. He continued to soothe my knee and my knee started going a lovely light blue, before it trickled down my leg to my cold yet warming toes.

"You because you've seen things other have not. You have passion, hate, revenge flowing through your bones. You have life experience that others wouldn't know of. You have seen the world of its cruelty and it makes you unique"

"But I don't know what I can do for you, I have nothing to go on but this mad plan of yours. I know nothing of your past, what's in it for me, anything. In fact I'm rather impressed I haven't freaked out on you and panicked, I think you should be impressed too"

He chuckled softly, and it was a lovely sound. It made it easy for me to forgive him, and I don't know why because out here I have no wifi or money or decent clothing. 

"I am impressed, you've taken this well. Could you lie on your back? Hang on wait for me to..Like that yes, across my legs, thank you" he clearly noticed the painful rib. He started the same process.  
"You offer me your intelligence, your common sense. Your logic, your knowledge. The lot. I want it-"

"Yes but what for.."

"To rule Midgard"

"Yes but rule _how_?"

"By having them beneath me. All of them, every last man, woman and child. To make me their King. And you, you know the cruelty of your planet, and I know the cruelty of mine." He started getting angry.  
"I know what belittling, snivelling, grovelling men live on my pathetic realm and I wish to see them punished, show them the rights I have" I clambered off of his body and onto the fur, my rib not having healed properly. He seemed mad, and on a roll, I could feel an angry outburst coming on, and I didn't want to be in the firing line of pain when it hit.  


"I wish to RULE your pathetic realm and show them what a true king is. Show my _father_ what powers I truly possess and then. And only then will I make them pay. I shall make them all pay"

"But pay how? What will you do?" I clambered unsteadily to my feet. "You're going to throw a paddy and hope it all goes ok? Are you going to guilt trip them? I can only see this ending one way, Loki, and it isn't pretty" 

"That is why I, and some others, require your assistance. We need your knowledge to help us. There is information we need, people we need. We have revenge as our joint friend and together we can do this" 

"But what will you do to Earth-"

"As I wish, that so far is for my concern. Until you prove yourself helpful, it isn't for your knowledge. And that is the end of that discussion" he was furious now, pratically seething at every word I said. 

"WELL I HAVENT FINISHED THIS DISCUSSION, WHAT WILL YOU DO" 

"I WISH TO RULE THEM. AS THEIR KING. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTANDING YOU INSIGNIFICANT CHILD. I WILL MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER"

"AND WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO SHOUTING AT THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN HELP YOU. INSULTING THEM AND BEING CRUEL. YOU CLEARLY NEED MY INTELLIGENCE BECAUSE IF YOU THINK THIS IS HOW YOU RULE THE 'MIDGARDIANS' YOU ARE WRONG"

And with that I threw myself under the covers, and ignored him for the rest of that evening. Hearing only his incantations, and his huffing as he led down next to me.


	6. Getting a Small Bollocking.

I woke up bruised and shivering. Ah, the delightful reminder of captivation. The furs were warming, but I needed around 5 just to get some form of feeling back in my toes. The fire had gone, and so had Loki.

"Loki...." I called out sternly. I tried to look around the small cave we were staying in but the light had disappeared, and all I could see was a thin sliver of blue shining from the entrance. I then heard this heavy breathing, like from a huge creature. I was really really hoping it wasn't the same animal- if that's what it was- that made the horrible groan as we stared into the abyss. Before I had too much time to contemplate what animals even existed outside of Earth, it's silhouette was reflected in the entrance. I panicked, & I didn't know what to do, I needed the one form of slightly aggravating protection I had, and he had pissed off somewhere. 

"Loki" I whispered as loudly as I could, almost like a whispering scream. I saw the head of this beast suddenly switch to look in the opposite direction, towards the entrance. _Whoops._  
I took deep, long breaths to calm my racing heart, and slowly made myself into a fur ball and pushed myself against the wall. I heard these scratch-like sounds slowly making their way into the chamber, the beast huffing and grunting around. Let's think now, how can I protect myself. I could throw a blanket over its head then somehow push this beast out of the door and down to Mr Abyss- like I was even strong enough. Maybe I could stay still and hope for the best. Maybe Loki could just hurry the fuck up from his little day trip- or would it have been night trip...

Then there was silence and I realised I hadn't actually been paying attention to where it had been going. Begging it had disappeared I made a small loop through the fur so I could just see out, it looked- with the lack of light- like the coast was clear. I unravelled myself from the fur and stood up quietly and slowly, heading towards the entrance- and well... Exit. As I walked, trying to feel the air, I felt a change and realised I must be close to the wall, confirmed as I kicked said wall and muttered out a quite "shit".  
Suddenly the dark beast covered the light of the entrance and I realised it hadn't left, it gave a loud grunt and made a swipe for the darkness. Never before have I wanted to be outside where it was light so I could see so much.  
There was another _swoosh_ and I felt a claw scale my cheek causing me to shriek. Now it had my whereabouts, my scent, my blood and it had me cornered. Well this abduction really didn't end well. Not that they ever truly do.  
I was backing up further and further before my back hit the solid wall, yay another sodding wall to be trapped against. I could feel its heavy, sweating body make it's way in my direction and I had to think fast. Surely it had a weak spot?  
It's lumbering body was nearly on top of me and I could smell the disgusting mixture of sewage, terrible BO and another smell that I didn't even want to consider. 

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH" the beast bellowed at me.

"AHHHHH?" I replied. I don't know why, but I felt strong doing it. And a bit of an idiot. But I didn't have Loki to make a snarky comment about my attempts so no worries. 

Before the thing grabbed me and crushed me, I dived down onto my knees, my knees themselves hating me for the sudden and painful action. Hoping, like every man, it had a weak spot right between the legs and kicked as hard as I could as I pushed myself between it's peculiarly muscular legs.  
The beast groaned, falling to its knees. I quickly used this time to find the biggest rock. The first one I tried to pick up I instantly put back down for being too heavy. The second was heavy enough that if I gave a good wallop, some damage would be done. I quickly scaled our chamber and did said deed; thwacking the beasts head as many times as I could, blood spluttering and spurting all over my hands and bits onto my face. It was lying lifeless on the floor when I gave my last blow, chest heaving and anguished tears running down my cheeks. The beast suddenly had a green hue and vanished before me like the night at the flat. 

"Really? Your first thought of attack is to punch it in the genitals- and then find a heavy rock to kill it? We really do need to work on your attack, don't we?" Said a seductive yet smug voice from behind.  
I was panting, and could really do with a power shower and some decent body wash. I turned slowly, a new fire blazing next to us, Loki shimmering gloriously in the light with a smirk on his face. I gave him my evilest glare, my white vest top now sporting dashes of blood, that also covered parts of my face and all of my hand and arms. 

"I must say I loved the little roar you threw at it" 

I cocked my eyebrow at him as menacingly as I could. "You set that thing on me"

"I wanted to see how advanced you were, when it came to training" he replied simply.

"Oh really"

"Yes, really"

"And your analysis is?"

He twisted his mouth in delighted amusement "Basic tactics, child, but you have a lot of potential"

"So you could easily withstand a punch to the bollocks without batting an eyelid?"

He smirked at my language "Bollocks? What a delightful word. Well it'd hurt, but looking at your height I'd be impressed if you could even cause me mild pain."

I walked up to him slowly, discarding the stone by the fire. I came up very close to him, before looking deep into his eyes. "What about mild pleasure?"

He gave me a devious look, that was also surprised. A salacious look joined his eye before he bit his lip. I continued to look up at him as I went on my knees. I undid the buckle on his trousers before looked up at him again. He gave a short gasp of breath before looking straight into my eyes. I let my hand run up his thigh before I gave him a final look- a fake look of approval. His eye almost winked unexpected pleasure and agreement.

I gave one look at his bulge- impressive may it be- and let my hand fall back before delivering the hardest punch I could to said bulge. He instantly wheezed and fell to his knees so we were eye-to-eye; spit around his lips and tears in his eyes, a delightful yet quiet sound of pain dribbling from his quivering lips.

"I thought I should try causing you mild pain, before we moved onto pleasure" I said sweetly, winking before I stood up and walked out of our chamber, looking in some unknown direction and hoping that there may be some form of water around. 

\---------------

I couldn't get that image out of my head. The girl, twisted and disturbed yet quizzically innocent down on her knees before me. Admittedly the punch was rather painful, and only managed to quickly recover myself before she entered the chamber by focusing cold energy to my groin and sitting by the fire as if she hadn't effected me at all. She had a certain swagger as she walked in with wet hair and the same clothes she had been sporting all the time. They too were wet as she had no form of towel to rid the wet.  
She looked freezing, and out of character I thought to really take care of her. Well, a little bit.

"Sit" I stated, pointing out a spot in front of me, so she could face the fire.

"Sorry about the dick punch" she muttered, look in at her feet still standing by the doorway.

"You shouldn't be" I gained eye contact with her again, indicating to position herself by me "it was a very good punch, indeed".

She sauntered over but looked nervous as she placed myself between me and the fire. "Should I be sleeping with rocks in my hand in the near future?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, though she could be feisty and annoying, she had a good humour. 

"No, fret not small one, I'll keep you safe"

"You promised me that yesterday but you still allowed that imaginary beast to swipe my face" she further muttered.

"Could you not mutter, I want to be able to hear you"

"Maybe you should stop thrusting things upon me."

"Thrusting?" I chuckled again. She turned her head slightly to look at me slightly over her shoulder and the fire hit her face in such a way that I stopped breathing for just a millisecond. I continued to breath because I wanted to maintain this good power balance. 

"Well you abduct me, let me nearly plummet to my death, heal me then argue with me. You stole the fur covers off of me and wake me to an angry beast that swipes my face. All of this and I don't know half of your back story, you don't know mine, I haven't tried killing you yet but you continue to throw challenges at me. Thrusting is the right word"

"Thrusting is a great word" I whispered darkly into her ear, and I saw a hint of a smirk tickle her cheek. 

"Are you making me sit here for a reason, or is it because my hands can't therefore attack your manly-hood?" She joked, twisting her upper body to look into my eyes. _Oh those eyes, Francesca, you beguile me._

"I was hoping you wouldn't punch me again, no" I whispered, frankly annoyed how she had disarmed me.  
I looked away down to her hands which were currently resting on my left thigh, small and petit with incredibly delicate nails. Long and oval shaped, making her hands look indeed worthy of a Asgardian ring or on the arm of a true Asgardian warrior. 

"I'll try not to hurt you again, unless you want me to, or if I miss a target, or you just really annoy me" she said with genuine honesty, a kind smile with a hint of humour.  
She was really dealing with this situation well, even to the stage where she was technically flirting with her captor which should be wrong on many levels. 

"I don't suppose you have any access to clean clothes, do you?" She turned to look at her dirtied clothes.  
"I think these should be taken to a charity shop, that with blood stains up the sides" she turned to look at me again. I gave her a small smirk, before touching her arm; allowing fresh, stronger, warmer Asgardian clothes to dress her petit frame. 

"It'd be amazing to take you shopping, all I'd have to do is point to you the clothes I wanted and you could replicate them, right?"

I just cocked my eyebrow before giving a small nod, where was she going with this? Here I was thinking we could talk battle strategies, but really she was distracting me, in the best of ways. Thanos was out of my mind, I just felt like I was in a secluded place with a friend. Not like I've had a good friend in a long time. I think she was trying to make the best out of the situation, I really wish I hadn't brought her into this manic world I was to show her, I wish I had found someone else and kept her to myself.

"If you could magic some food, that wouldn't go amiss.." She initially said casually, before her voice quietened. 

"I'm sorry we should really be training or coming up with some battle plan, shouldn't we?" I gave her a short nod. 

"Maybe we could eat and work?" I still was hanging my head as I thought, but nodded again and with a flick of a wrist magicked some food. 

"Traditional cuisine when we had great banquets, recipes all the way from Asgard" I said straightening myself as I gloated. 

"So Asgard, that's where you're from?" She seemed genuinely interested.

"No. I'm from.. Jotunheim-"

"Oh so not far away from home right now? Being of the- one of the dying moons of Jotunheim?"

I gave a breathy laugh "Yes I guess so" I hadn't really considered that.. 

"Hang on, if it's dying, how long have we got here? You know, to like live and breathe?"

"About.. 2 million years?"

"Well then it's not _technically_ dying, is it?" She quizzed. 

"Well it's quite old"

"Hmm.. Not that old though.." She gave me a funny look, where her face seemed like she was questioning whether I was being serious or not. 

"It's just a name Francesca"

"Sorry" she muttered with a small smirk before biting into some of the meats.

"This is really good by the way, thank you.. You were saying?" She said with her mouth full.

"Oh- uh... I was adopted. Rejected by my true parents for being too small-" she snorted. "What?"

"You? You're considered small on your home planet?"

"I was born a frost giant" I whispered, appetite gone though it hadn't truly appeared.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a delicate subject" she had ushered.

"It's not" I replied casually, though honestly I didn't know where I truly belonged. "I was adopted, after being rejected, by Odin. Ruler of the Nine Realms, who is Asgardian. There I was brought up with my adopted brother Thor and my adoptive mother... Frigga" I couldn't help but quieten at her name. 

"We don't have to talk about this-"

"There isn't really much more to say" I said with some form of defiance. 

I shot a quick glance at her and she was looking down at her food.

"I'm sorry if this subject unsettled you-" 

"It's really fine"

"I can understand if you want to talk about this in your own time-"

"Please just stop"

"I've lost my family, if some form of loss has happened to you" 

Oh Odin no. 

"Maybe we could exchange family war stories" she joked quietly with a nervous giggle.

"I know"

"Know what?" She sounded confused.

"About your family" I really didn't want to discuss this. I didn't know when the right time or place would've been to tell her, but it definitely wasn't now.

"Oh.. How?"

"Because I did it" I whispered. Feeling a little bit disappointed, but the prickle of pain in the back of my neck reminded me that Thanos could easily be spying on us.

"What?" She ushered painfully.

"I caused the variety of bombs to go off within that place of London in order to show my passion and need for vengeance. I wouldn't expect-"

"Me to understand? You're right I don't, why just say your angry when you can murder someone's family and then abduct them, right?" She looked plainly into my eyes with all interest in me gone. Tears were down her cheeks and she had a small snarl on her lips. 

She was empty, without a family or a place to go, surrounded by people that she has been forced to be with for the sake of society.  
In other words, in every way not matter how separated she wanted to be from me, we were the closest thing we had to compassion.


	7. Fighting Chat

She sat quietly.  
I was expecting her to be more obviously distraught but it was mere quiet tears that fell softly. She just sat, chewing her lip with her head held low, clearly contemplating something but didn't know what to say.

"Who... Who made you do this?"

"Thanos"

"And who's Thanos?"

"An ancient warrior and leader. He has a powerful army, with many followers" I explained, trying to gauge a reaction. She sighed, a shivering breath that made her draw her head and look at me fully but her face was dead-pan. 

She licked her lip. "And he is the 'Warrior' who wants me to help you take over Midgard?"

"Not quite. On Midgard, there is a valuable object of which belongs to me- well to Thanos. What we need is to retrieve the object, but it is fiercely protected and we lack the... Understanding of your planet. We need an insider who knows how to track it and gain us access"

She looked shaken, trying to understand how she could actually help. Part of me was impatient, wanting to throw her into battle and get her out of the way. The other part made me want to take her somewhere safe and leave her untouched by anyone ever again. 

"And you really think I can help?"

"Yes"

She looked quizzical. "You sound certain"

"That, I am"

"Will I have to meet Thanos?" Her hands were picking at invisible pieces of dirt.

"At some point, in the near future, yes"

"I may take a lot of rocks with me" she said with a tired & saddened giggle, hands still fiddling. I couldn't help but match the laugh. 

"When do we start training?"

"As soon as you are ready"

"What will we be even training for?"

"You have said yourself. It is a place full of minds, many submissive minds I have no doubt, but some may fight back and we will have to be ready"

"I have to fight my own race" she looked up with feared eyes.

"I have fought my own race before, but then again, I didn't know I was of that race at the time" I could not help but quieten at the end of saying that, I hated looking back over those regretful years. She took a deep inhale, puffing out her chest and looking at her surroundings; I watched her inquisitively.

"There's not much 'taking over the world' I can do when I'm thousands of miles away from any help. I'll need internet access in order to research things. I'll need world maps and coordinates, I'll need wifi and a safe place to work. I don't know how safe or how useful I can be on a dying moon" She listed methodically to me.  
She was right, weirdly, there was not much she could do away from easy access. I considered briefly on how we could overcome this problem, but she spoke up first.

"How about we train first? If anything comes to mind, I'll let you know."

"Certain?"

"Oh definitely. I can't wait to punch you again" she said with a cheeky sadistic smile, which was strangely arousing. 

\-------------

_A few weeks later.._

"I like that move, show it to me again"

She smiled before turning slightly side-on again. Her feet were 'a shoulders width apart' as she stated.

"Power on both legs should be 50/50. Grab the arm with the same wrist- so you'd grab the underside of their right wrist with your right hand; twist the wrist- like turning a door knob, hardest blow to the elbow with your left hand. Then- and if they're close enough- either bring your knee up to their face & neck OR deliver a blow to the back of the neck as hard as you can"

As she did so, my clone's elbow cracked, broken; and he fell to the floor with a bloodied nose and a broken jaw. I let him defend himself and stand up, swaying on his weak legs. Myself being able to chose how much sensation I felt from my clones, meant that I didn't feel his pain; but if I wanted to, I could choose to feel the full blow of that hand and knee strike. My clone tried to throw a swing with his left arm, which brought her down into a low lunge, trying to push his arm away from her face. She just managed to bend it away from her so that she could stand up, give a double-fisted blow to the ears (she described as discombobulating) before a double kick to the genitals, and finally the solar plexus.  
He fell to the floor coughing up small bits of blood before I vanished him away.

"Hey I wasn't finished!"

"But I think he was" throwing her a twisted smile which she happily gave back. 

A cool breeze ran through the big cavern she had found the other day. I was showing her throwing knives, using still and moving targets. After I had sent a new monster after her to practice with, she had gotten herself into a bit of tangle with all the passages and ran into here by accident -before having a great battle with him and gloating about how she not only had found a new training ground, but how she annihilated the beast.  
She had been annoyingly smug for the rest of the evening.  
I turned back to look at her as she picked up "guns" that she had talked about. Personally I was not interested. Yes they were cold to touch, hard and gave a unforgiving shot; but you had to clean them more thoroughly than blades, and she made me try to dissemble then reassemble one which apparently I "nearly killed myself" & took up most of our evening. So no, I was not keen on using them, but we practised all the same. 

"Here try this one, it's a bit chunkier, an MP7 with holographic sight in order to receive better aim" she informed, throwing one at me. 

I caught it unwillingly but admired the skill that went into crafting such weapons. When she told me how they might be useful, we tried to think of ways to retrieve them. The only way I suggested was by looking into her mind, seeing what she knew of them and tried to replicate one like how I replicate my clones. They were initially distorted, but after finding the correct materials we had managed to make our own- which according to Francesca worked 'awesomely'. A loud crashing sound from above dragged my attention away from my thoughts. 

"Wait, what's that?" She looked up to the ceiling, dust started to fall down on us. I turned to her and she was just wiping it off of her shoulders.

"Is that another creature? What is it this time?" She looked directly at me after that second question. One time in training I had set one of the monsters half way through in order to prepare her for surprise attacks, but she hadn't been impressed with that, it had taken a long time to get the blood out of her hair. 

"I haven't sent anything-"

"Oh sure you haven't, like you didn't send that bildeschnipe or that Draugr when we went to that weird creepy graveyard place, of which you wanted me to 'understand your history'- your history my ass" she muttered as she clicked her gun ready.

"No Francesca, this really is not anything I have sent" I exclaimed, slightly panicked if anything. 

She looked into my eye, before realising how I was panicked and then became panicked herself.

"Then what is it?"

Loud thumping came through the tunnels, light blazing through the passages blinding us completely. A painful shriek surrounded our ears before darkness happened.  
I opened my eyes and looked around to an empty cavern. Smoke gently trailing up where Francesca had stood, and where a melting gun now lay.

 

\--------

 

I landed on hard ground again, oh how things don't change. I wish they did.  
I was in the heavy arms of some creatures. Their skin looked bluey-sliver, but they wore weird helmets that covered the majority of their faces. Bare-chest, but with some form of material covering their supposed modesty. Suddenly my elbows were painfully tied behind my chest, pushing my body forward and a dull ache starting in my arm sockets. We were in some wide cavern, fires in occasional places showing pools of bubbling things and fires and wires. It looked a bit like a weird throne room, due to the massive throne in the centre. That was the obvious statement piece.

"Francesca, is it?" I was thrown to my knees, my poor knees will never heal at this rate.

"Who wants to know?"

I received a backhand from the darkness. "Stop your defiance, weakling"

"Weaklings don't cower in the darkness" I muttered, just loud enough for someone to potentially hear. Another painful backhand came my way.

"Quiet" the voice returned, closer now.

My hair was gripped fiercely and my head thrown up towards the ceiling where a light hovered in the sky, shining brightly down upon me.

"Such a wicked mouth, no wonder _Laufeyson_ likes you" the voice snickered quietly. 

"So you are our corrupt, disturbed child that will help us seek what we desired" 

"I think corrupt is a strong word-" I was hit once again.

"SILENCE child.." What is it with everyone calling me child? 

"Are you Thanos?"

"Am I Thanos indeed." He snickered again.

"Well are you?" Confused whether that was a question or private joke.

"YES I AM" Spittle flying over my face, alarmed at how close he was. I felt a presence stalking around me, staring down at my frame.

"You shall do as we say, follow our orders and not complain. You shall withstand the pain we present you with and you shall bear the burden of your dying planet when you give it up to us. You will find us the tesseract and when you do, you shall be rewarded." He had a small chuckle to himself.

"With death.." He whispered. It was barely audible but that's what it sounded like. His minions started laughing as well and I realised what mess I had made. Well, I had been more dragged into this against my own will more than anything.

"Take her to chamber, this begins now" was the last thing I heard before a startling blow hit my head, knocking me out cold.


	8. Thanos Plucks Away

I walked to where the melting gun lay.   
There was some light bubbling and a whisper of smoke trailed into the air. I looked up to the ceiling to find a huge gash looking into the night sky. It was still steaming, some areas singed from the force of the attack. I looked back down to where the gun was disappearing, patterns had been singed into the floor: intricate, beautiful patterns. Patterns of eternal fires and brandishing flames.

The patterns of Muspelheim.

\----------

 

My head spun. I felt queezy and sick and I couldn't help but feel like all the blood in my body was draining to my head. I opened my eyes.  
Turns out the reason it felt like that was because it was rushing to my head: I was upside down, tied to the ceiling (wherever it was) by ropes and nothing else. I looked up to my feet and instantly felt nauseous. I quickly brought my hand to my head in some form of soothing gesture, grateful my hand was free; but it didn't stop the sensation. I turned my head frantically to see something, but there was only darkness and pits of fire.

My god it was hot, I smell the sweat that was dripping from every pore. But surely I hadn't been up here that long, but I guess heat does that. 

"Anybody there?" I called out. My voice was shaky, I need to sound stronger.. "Hello?"

That didn't improve much, but all I could hear was the slow flickering flames dance in the dark. I looked up to my toes and tried to reach when my stomach retaliated, and suddenly I felt the heat exhaustion I was facing. I felt faint, like I was going pass out and I don't think my stomach was going to hold much longer.  
In fact it didn't. I threw up all down- well all up.. Myself. I tried to tilt my head to get it away from any hairs or eyes for that factor, but it didn't stop. The tangy, bitter taste hung in my mouth like morning smog, but the smell hung stronger as the heat intensified it's flavours. I felt shaky, dizzy; I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer, I felt my stomach do another twisted turn before a vat of liquid was chucked over me.  
That certainly shook me up.

"Wh.. Who's there?"

A disgruntled sound came from behind. It gave me a shove so I started to swing heavier than my head, and but then another shove came from a different direction, deep laughter sounding like chants surrounded me and the next thing I knew I was a human swing ball.

A blow came to my rib, the impact sending a shriek up my side and vibrating around my chest. I was winded for a few seconds, barely enough time to regain breath as a foot travelled straight to my stomach to reinforce the previous blow.   
Blood flew from my lips and tears rolled around my eyes, confused at my changing direction as I was swung more and more furiously. More heavy blows were delivered and the next thing I know I was vomiting again. Everywhere. But I was swinging around at the same time so I was throwing up onto them, which felt like the smallest of revenge. It only encouraged them to push and hit and beat me harder.

"Plea- PLEASE STOP" I choked as the next heavy hand slammed against my body. 

And what was weird is that they did. I heard the feet step away, back off as if they didn't expect me to shout out. The chuckles had stopped, and the feet had left me alone. I spat at the pungent mixture of blood and vomit from my mouth; but then I heard two larger, stronger feet step forward and I could see the toes. They were mangled and blue, disgusting to say the least.   
They stepped into the vomit ring that circled me quite happily, I tried to look up but I couldn't see the face, shadows casting around it in every direction.  
I turned my head quickly enough to see the large fist come in my direction before I was knocked out by a deafening blow once more.

\------

The sign of Muspelheim was no good one.  
It was a place of fire, of heat. The worst place for people of my kind, for people of ice and snow. But I knew the place and I knew it well. I also knew who was there.

Thanos

Thanos found me when I had fallen. He had captured me, manipulated me, found out of my true heritage; he had mocked at my stories and laughed at my misfortunes. Thanos had then taken me to Muspelheim to 'take me in'. Take me in and torture, twist, control and break me in every way he knew I feared.

He forced me to watch Frigga die by his hand in millions of horrendous ways, all illusions but every ounce of pain I felt was real. He had shown me happier times of my childhood before breaking down and analysing each emotion I had felt, Thor had felt. What Odin had felt. Manipulating each of our emotions to prove to me how they never truly loved me, and how he had been right to take me in under his own protection. 

The warrior was a true master of his trade. He was cruel, wicked, creating disaster in his path and not caring for his actions. I relished in his abusiveness. It had felt right, I was a true king and he understood. He showed me how I should truly rule over the Midgardians, showing me how they begged for leadership. 

He also showed me the eyes of Francesca. The eyes I'd never forget.  
The eyes I could now see in deep pain as I searched the night sky for Muspelheim, desperate to save her from his grasps.  
I laced thoroughly as I thought of my actions.

\------ 

I woke to aching muscles.  
Uh everything was stiff and sore. My arms were begging for release and my ankles felt on the verge of being ripped off completely- but at least I wasn't upside down. No this time it appeared I was suspended by my wrists and ankles as if I were lying on my back, except I was at least 7ft in the air. A heat pricked my back uncomfortably.  
I looked to my arms, it seems I have some leeway when it comes to the rope, if I grab a little higher up.. Done. I was now even higher, but then it put more strain on my wrists whilst tugging at my ankles- oh this was no use.  
I let go, to suddenly drop a few inches more than I had expected. A sharp point buried itself into me.

"OOOOOAAAHHHHHRRRGGGHH" I yelled. 

Tears sprung quickly into my eyes as I felt this point softly nestle itself into that one point into my spine. I tried to grab the rope higher again, and I pulled, lifting myself up just enough to get this spike out. Uhhh it was so painful. I tried to hold myself up, but I could feel tiredness creeping over my body, a tiredness that would drop me back onto the spike and impale me more.   
I tried to find a balance whilst searching around for a way to get out of here.

\------

 

There was only one thing I could do. Travel to Muspelheim and get her back, but for what reason. Thanos wished to meet her, it was sooner than we had agreed but it did not ruin our plans at all; I merely wanted her back because I feared what he may be doing to her.

I turned to the sky. "THANOS" I bellowed from my lungs.

There was a crackle, followed by a stampede of thunderous clouds and a dazzling light which seemed to pluck me from where I stood, and next thing I knew I was travelling. Coldness battled with heat, light with dark and sensations danced around my very being. I prepared myself for my landing, but did not expect what I saw at my arrival.

I looked around the empty Muspelheim. Fires crackling around me hurt me deeply, damaging my inner coldness to the core. If I changed here, now, it would wound me more. I picked up my feet and looked around. Soon I heard the clattering of chitauri feet against steaming rock and I was quickly surrounded.

"Take me to Him".

\----- 

Sweat. Tiredness. Aches. Burning flesh and hair.   
These were the only sensations I was feeling. I didn't understand where Loki was or what he was doing; did he know I was here? Was this part of his plan all along? If it was it was a stupid plan. God I wanted to hit him right now, if my arm would allow me. 

\-----

Thanos stood as grandly as he always did. Looking over each realm as if they were toy lands we were given in the nursery.

"I presume you have here locked away in some chamber?" I asked, with a soft demand.

"You seem quite smitten with her" he turned to me "sorry if I interrupted" he added with a sickening smile.

"You seemed wrong, Thanos; she is but a soldier, ready to be played with by our hand"

"Is that so? Because I'd say how she was receiving some honoury treatment from yourself" he turned to the realms, waving away the view to suddenly an image of Francesca.

It was like she was in front of us; suspended by rope, dangling over what appeared to be razor sharp wire and spikes, burning hot by the lava river that flowed below. The sight made my already drying throat raw.

"Why are you doing this?" I ushered, confused.

"Every good warrior deserves to suffer"

"She's suffered enough. Stop this."

He twisted his form and gave me a sardonic smile. "You are over stepping your line, Laufeyson. Do you need to be put back into you place?"

My breath hitched. "No"

He contemplated for a few seconds before walking straight towards me, his stale breath echoing around my ears.

"Take him"


	9. The Sceptre of Feels

"Please, do not do this, you know I respect your every command."

He paused from his own commands and considered the realms for a short time. I sniffed the humid, stifling air as it hung around my face. It was as grim as it ever had been, half-eaten carcasses of creatures led hap-hazardly on the ground, chitauri looking up from their feasts as we stood. I knew where all the passages led like the back of my Jotun hand.   
I retook in my surroundings, trying to familiarise myself with this fiery land- when suddenly my attention was taken to the sound of a whip followed by a startling screech from the archway ahead. I pushed past the guards immediately and strode to the archway with defiance.   
I could see that deep chamber of which I had been kept in the dark for years, for aeons; fire being my only true friend as it blistered my alabaster skin. Ahead of me was Francesca.  
I recognised the scene. Suspended in air- yet now she faced the spikes below; head fallen with bruised, blushed skin whilst a chitauri soldier whipped her with a cat-o-nine tails. Yet each tail held a knife, and each knife looked to be laden with a poison. I winced at each strike, knowing the sensation each blade-edge gave.

"FRANCESC-" I shouted for her, but the chitauri that chased my to her snatched me away quickly, dragging my refusing feet back to Thanos.

"You are weak, weak for that child. I knew you had grown a delicacy for her as soon as you saw her all that time ago" his wicked head turned with a sadistic grin.

"I do not care for the child, I only wish to see her. The longer you maintain this hold over her the longer it takes for our plan to be set into true action. She needs her energy, she needs her working mind. She does not need the hand of your _workmen_ abusing her body as entertainment." 

I could hear the plead laced within my voice, and hoped that my stress on our true plan distracted my true feelings. Thanos raised a simple, darkened eyebrow. He turned back to the realms before him, I didn't know what to expect, what reaction I would cease for him; but from all the "lessons" he has given me, I know to gain his attention I needed to show a level of supremacy and authority.  
He continued to remain silent. I took a step forward in order to make a second plea, but he merely put his hand out wards in my direction.

"Go. See her. Watch the pain be drawn from her lips like how it was ripped from yours. Remember of the pain I served you and know that she shall receive the same treatment if the plan is not in action within the next week-"

"She needs more time-"

"She has one week or she will have a limb removed each week she prolongs our reign" he boomed over me.

"Thanos I beg- please" 

That certainly had gained his attention, he turned on his heel sharply as he heard my beg.

"Not much longer, this she has promised me. But there are certain... Elements that need working, she needs to go back to Midgard in order for this to work. That's all I ask, let me return her safely to Midgard and she will signal to you when the attack shall start"

Thanos admired the air surrounding him before looking to his side, something appeared- it was metallic, like a sceptre. 

"You shall stay here, she may go. But she will be under constant guard-"

"Let me guard her then"

"No more defiance, Laufeyson" he sneered before turning, the sceptre glowing a beautiful blue in his hand.  
Chitauri held me in place before I had the chance to push back, Thanos lunged forward and the point of the sceptre touched my chest, and suddenly the magic enveloped me.

\----------

I jolted awake as the pressure in my legs and shoulders lessened. They were cutting me loose, thank god. But the spikes- NO, they were going to impale every inch of my body. I started to fall, heart jumping out of my chest until I was suspended again, heart stopping in its tracks and skipping a few beats. Suddenly I was pulled away from the spikes and out of this suspension, hands gripping and arms fixing me into an upright position. I just had enough energy to turn my head in a way that helped me look upwards, in front of me was Thanos; his own head turned in the other direction looking down upon me. A flash of silver caught my eye, and before I could tell what it was a sensation grow over my body. It tickled in a way that was almost erotic, which was kinda disturbing. I then felt healed and relaxed. I stood before Thanos with my head held strong, I felt my strength and power return to me, I looked him straight in the eye.

"You are to go to Midgard, you are to retrieve the information you need and shall signal when to send Loki down to Midgard, do you understand, child?"

I nodded simply. "Of course Thanos"

He gave a cruel smile. I looked over his shoulder to where Loki stood. He gave me a proud, almost aroused gaze which I couldn't help but return. I felt great dominance flow through my veins. Loki's smirk grew before licking his lips and walking away.

"I understand your need to torture me" I stated, Thanos looked surprised but glad. I don't know why I said it, but I did understand. I truly knew what it was like to feel helpless and I never wanted to feel it again, I was almost grateful, almost. 

"Then you understand the power I now present to you".

I nodded again, before turning on my toes to distance myself from Thanos. He bowed his head before holding out his hand to me, light glowing from his fingers. I was thrown into the atmosphere once more and the rainbow tunnel surround me again. I could reply get use to this form of travel.

-

When my feet firmly landed again, I was back in New York. Well first things first I need money, I guess I should go to a bank. I started to walk but thought about how I was meant to communicate to anyone- and what about my flat mate?  
I felt a heavy thing land in the pocket of my jeans.. Which reminded me that I don't remember getting changed before I came back to earth. I admired the clothes I was wearing- simple black jeans with converse, a baggy t shirt and a leather jacket; it was like I never left earth. The heavy thing was a wad of cash, like at least $5000, how the hell does that fit into one pocket I don't know, but the notes kept appearing. I thought where to go but me feet were carrying me to a computer store and it was like my mind knew exactly what I needed: laptops, firewalls, security systems the works. My brain just told me what to do. I paid with the invincible money, the cashier grateful for all the notes I was handing over, trying to suggest other things for me to buy so I'd part with more cash. But I turned and walked out before he could say "We have other things on offer too" and powered on to a hotel called the Pierre. I don't know why my feet chose this place, but I instantly liked it. Everything was plush and I could smell the wealth off of the surrounding people. They walked with an arrogance that reminded me of Loki. I felt my heart start to twinge and realised how much I missed him. The thought quickly left when I saw the welcome desk, so I pushed past the others and I walked straight to the receptionist. I could feel the eyes on me, the hushed tones dancing around the room. I really liked this feeling, if this is what power feels like, I need more.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" She looked a bit confused and annoyed for storming past her clients, a girl on a shopping spree in jeans and converse trying to get into a fancy looking hotel was not her idea of class evidently.

"I'd like the fanciest room you have please, a suite is preferable. And on the highest floor possible too" I ordered, a small smirk ticking my lips as I emphasised 'fanciest'. Jeez power was radiating from everywhere.

"Well, that will be quite expensive Ms, and we tend to require bookings-"

I pulled out as much of the money as I could in a couple of handfuls, which turned out to be $20,600- an amount that made her eyes water with happiness.

"Oh wow, of course madam.." She started to fluster.

"We have a room that is booked but I shall move that now, so we shall fit you in perfectly"

"I'll need the room ready as soon as possible"

She flushed pink "Of course madam, right away, sorry to keep you waiting".

Within 15 minutes I was taken to my room, apologies thrown at every angle for keeping me waiting, I strode into the room and went straight to the balcony. The views were stunning, you could feel the vibe of the city humming through every crevice of the building in the most satisfying way.  
I turned to the laptop and started setting up, my mind gaining all this new knowledge in seconds and the next thing I knew I was searching up all the governments websites, trying to find ways to gain passes to their darkest secrets. 

As I searched and scavenged through websites something caught my eye, it was a small symbol of an eagle, yet drawn more angular. It had a black background with the eagle being silver. It certainly made a statement of hidden supremacy.   
I clicked before being denied access. Yet my fingers were typing codes and formulas I didn't even know existed, whatever Thanos did to me I had to thank him for making me an IT geek all of a sudden. Suddenly files were being unlocked, secrets were being unfolded in front of me and then I saw the file that my mind knew was what I was looking for.  
The file title read two words.

Avengers Initiative.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it so hard to not just write chapter after chapter irregardless of reads and shit.  
> I just love writing.


End file.
